


X-Factor Days

by galacticstylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Ficmas, M/M, free larry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, last performance, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticstylinson/pseuds/galacticstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficmas Day 12 - Their last performance before hiatus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Factor Days

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much is just a slightly extended headcanon but as mentioned, sometimes mental health is a bitch and fucks over all the plans you made, so this is the best I can come up with currently. I'm really sorry guys. Hope you like it anyways. Enjoy :)

Every year, they match. Sometimes its subtle. The handkerchief in Louis’ pocket will be fabric from which Harry’s shirt is made. Sometimes it’s obvious. Matching jumpers in 2011. But every Christmas – regardless of management – they make a point of matching. 

Its 2015. They stand backstage, behind those same, massive doors that they stood behind five years ago before their first performance on. They can hear the arena roaring as x-factor host Olly Murs makes the announcement.   
“Finally, the group that you already know the name of from just the saying “biggest boyband in the world” – ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the final, live performance before their hiatus, it’s One Direction!”   
They watch as the door rises, the screams becoming deafening and bright lights blinding them as they move forward onto the stage.   
Harry and Louis stand together, flanked by Liam and Niall, hand in hand. Time seems to stop as they lift their united hands up, high above for everyone to see, clocking the reactions to both this simple, clear message, and the one sent by their jumpers. Emblazoned in gold upon thick red knit, is “Mr. Claus”, spread squarely across Louis chest – a matching “Mrs. Claus” on Harry’s. The reaction from the crowd is unbelievable. They begin to sing, smiles spreading across their faces as they finally get to do what they’ve always wanted to do.  
All too soon, the song comes to an end. All the boys have tears streaming down their cheeks. Its Harry who instigates the kiss, bending down and smashing his lips against Louis unsuspecting smile, salt mingling in the kiss as the crowd erupts.   
One direction has finished the first chapter of their journey. And they finished it the way the wanted to, on their terms, free. They finished it in the place they started it. And for Harry and Louis, they finished it in the arms of the person they love the most. It was their fairytale ending. And we can only wait to see what happens next.


End file.
